XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys!
is the 13th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The gang meets up with Sawyer again, who reveals that his Grovyle has evolved, and soon they all meet Alain for the first time, who helps Ash and his Greninja figure out the mysterious power that they control. Episode Plot Ash battles Sawyer and has Hawlucha use Flying Press. With this attack, Sawyer's Shelgon is defeated. Sawyer calls Shelgon back, determined to continue the battle. As his next Pokémon, Sawyer sends his new Pokémon, a Honedge, to the battle. Ash chooses Pikachu to battle, who counters Honedge's Fury Cutter with Iron Tail and defeat it with Thunderbolt. Sawyer calls Honedge back and is disappointed for the loss. For the final Pokémon, Sawyer sends his ace, Sceptile. While the heroes are amazed that Grovyle evolved, Ash sends Greninja. Sawyer is also amazed Frogadier managed to evolve into a Greninja. Sceptile starts out with Bullet Seed, but is countered by Greninja's Water Shuriken. Greninja immediately uses Cut, but Sceptile evades the attack. Sawyer is aware he cannot distract himself by having the type advantage and has Sceptile use Leaf Blade to counter Greninja's Aerial Ace. Alain is walking by and looks at his device, finding some trace of energy, then looks at Ash and Sawyer's battle. Sceptile uses Dragon Pulse to attack Greninja, who tries to dodge, but gets hit. Sceptile manages to hit Greninja with Leaf Storm, for Sawyer managed to find out Greninja's battling style - using speed to get close to the opponent and start attacking. Clemont sees well Sawyer wants to defeat Ash, as it is his goal. Alain comes and watches the battle, as Sceptile bashes Greninja to the ground. Ash cheers for Greninja, who transforms himself. Sawyer and Sceptile are shocked, while Alain looks at his Key Stone. With their minds and feelings as one, Ash had Greninja speed forward and use Aerial Ace, overpowering Sceptile, bashing it to a wall and defeating it, thus making Ash as the winner of the battle. Ash and Greninja fall down, exhausted by this battle, worrying Serena. Sawyer calls Sceptile back, for even if they cannot defeat Ash, they still received new experiences. Sawyer wants to know what that transformation was, but Ash does not know either. Ash only admits his vision becomes different during Greninja's transformation. Sawyer doubts that was of any help, while Alain is speechless at this event. Later on, Ash and Sawyer thank Nurse Joy for healing their Pokémon. As the group walks away, Alain comes to Nurse Joy and passes a Poké Ball to her, wanting the Pokémon healed. Sawyer wants to know more, since he did saw Greninja being enveloped in a watery aura and its appearance had changed. Ash is slightly embarrassed, since he does not know much, nor do his friends. Bonnie admits it happens spontaneously, while Clemont recalls this transformation happened a number of times. Sawyer also noticed Ash and Greninja's movements were synced, in perfect match. Ash recalls when this transformation happens, it is as if he can taste whatever Greninja is doing or seeing, then he becomes very determined and, in the end, very exhausted. Sawyer thinks Ash becomes Greninja himself, during such moments. This surprises everyone, but Ash thinks that would be awesome. Team Rocket spies on the heroes, overhearing about that part their foe becomes Greninja. At any rate, Sawyer remembers the statements that the deeper the bond between the trainer and Pokémon is, the more alike they become to each other - something Ash managed to do with Greninja. Elsewhere, Alain contacts Lysandre, who appreciated the data about Mega Evolution Alain sent earlier. Alain asks about Chespie and Mairin, making Lysandre displeased, since nothing had changed. Alain logs out, promising to fight to get Mairin smile again, as well as to heal Chespie. The heroes come out of the Pokémon Center and bid Sawyer farewell, while Alain walks into the Pokémon Center. Elsewhere, on an island, Xerosic has the members of Team Flare set up a machine. Xerosic has the operation start, then walks to the Z Cells, observing them. The members of Team Flare activate the machine, causing the Z Cells to be enveloped in green energy. The members of Team Flare confirms the rise of Mega Evolution energy. Xerosic sees everything is according to calculations, ordering for the second phase of the plan. A green beam is fired on a field and, a moment later, a tree spouts out. This pleases Xerosic, seeing just 10 Cells managed to create this effect, as the tree continues growing. As the heroes sleep, during the morning, a robotic arm crashes through the window and takes away Pikachu. The heroes wake up and Ash immediately runs out, encountering Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to break free, but it has no effect due to the robotic arm being electric-proof. Team Rocket is pleased that they managed to caught their enemy, seeing their simple early bird plan has worked. Ash is enraged and jumps onto a lamp post and slides down, chasing after Team Rocket to get Pikachu back. As James and Jessie taunt their enemies, they send Gourgeist and Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam and Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, which attack the heroes, who manage to evade the attacks. Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse, but the attack is countered by Alain's Charizard's Steel Wing. The heroes and Team Rocket are shocked at this turn of events, the latter claiming he should not intercept this business. Alain, however, has Charizard use Dragon Claw to free Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt to make Team Rocket get blasted off. Pikachu falls down, but Charizard catches him during the fall. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie join Ash, whom Alain compliments for having Pikachu fire Thunderbolt in mid-air. Ash thanks Charizard, since it did manage to save Pikachu. Ash also notices the Mega Stone, realizing Charizard can also Mega Evolve. Alain offers to prove this, by having Charizard battle Greninja. Ash is startled, but is told Alain watched his battle yesterday and wants to see it close-up. On the battle field, Ash sends Greninja against Alain's Charizard. The battle starts with Greninja firing Water Shuriken on Charizard, who counters the move with Dragon Claw. Alain anticipates Ash has more strategies backing up, so Ash has Greninja use Cut. Greninja tries to execute the move, but Charizard evades and retaliates with Flamethrower. Greninja is wounded by the attack, while Alain shows the power of Mega Evolution, as he triggers the Key Stone to Mega Evolve Charizard. Mega Charizard attacks with Dragon Claw, though Greninja counters the move with Cut. Greninja makes illusions by using Double Team, which are banished by Mega Charizard's Flamethrower. Greninja swoops down to use Aerial Ace, but becomes hit by Thunder Punch from Mega Charizard. Alain has Mega Charizard repeat the move, hitting Greninja, who is badly wounded by the super-effective attack. Ash urges Greninja to show its power. Greninja stands up and syncs its mind with Ash, transforming its appearance. Alain gazes at his Key Stone, seeing Greninja managed to Mega Evolve without the use of a Mega Stone. Greninja uses Aerial Ace, hitting Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard uses Thunder Punch, but the attack is negated by Greninja's Cut. After the collision, Mega Charizard launches Blast Burn, defeating Greninja in an instant. Ash lands down, seeing they were beaten. Alain is amazed by this battle and promises to repeat this battle with Ash. Ash offers his hand, introducing himself. Alain introduces himself as well and clenches Ash's hand. While Ash wonders what they need to do to get Greninja to transform. Clemont offers science could explain things, pleasing Ash, unaware this encounter with Alain just started the crisis in Kalos. While Alain is walking, Xerosic reports to Lysandre the experiment is a success as an airplane flies to the island, which is covered in giant trees and roots. Debuts Pokémon *Sawyer's Sceptile *Sawyer's Shelgon *Sawyer's Honedge Quotes :"Rise and shine, losers!" - Team Rocket :"It was going so well!" - Jessie :"We thought we were taking candy from a baby!" - James :"Yeah, but Charizard had other ideas!" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Alain's Charizard (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Honedge (US) Gallery Honedge and Pikachu's attacks clashing each other XY106 2.png Greninja battles Sceptile XY106 3.png Greninja being caught in the Leaf Storm XY106 4.png Greninja transforms to Ash-Greninja XY106 5.png Ash-Greninja delivers the final blow to Sceptile XY106 6.png Both Greninja and Ash are tired after the battle XY106 7.png Alain has watched Sawyer's and Ash's battle XY106 8.png Sawyer asking Ash several questions about the transformation XY106 9.png Alain talking with Lysandre XY106 10.png Mairin sleeping while Chespie is still in comatose XY106 11.png The heroes saying goodbye to Sawyer XY106 12.png Team Flare uses their machine XY106 13.png Team Rocket steals Pikachu XY106 14.png Charizard frees Pikachu from Team Rocket XY106 15.png Ash thanks Alain for saving Pikachu XY106 16.png The battle starts between Ash and Alain XY106 17.png Charizard dodges Greninja's Cut XY106 18.png Alain Mega Evolves his Charizard XY106 19.png Mega Charizard lands Thunder Punch on Greninja XY106 20.png Ash-Greninja lands the attack on Mega Charizard XY106 21.png Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard clashes XY106 22.png Clemont announces the winner of the battle XY106 23.png Ash thanks Alain for the battle and asks his name XY106 24.png A plane flies to an island }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Junji Uesugi Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon